Undertale: The world outside our world
by terrietont
Summary: Summary: Post-pacifist: SPOILERS! After everyone returns to the surface expecting the world of the humans... But the outside world is not what Frisk remembers... (Dystopian human world) Set in an Dystopian AU.


After everyone returns to the surface expecting the world of the humans... But the outside world is not what Frisk remembers...  
(Dystopian human world)

The world of the humans is deserted, corrupt by nuclear war: the underground was actually a much safer place.

All of humanity is gone.  
returning to the surface: Frisk finds out the truth about the human race: perhaps it was better living in the underground.

Crossing where the barrier used to be, the monsters and the human child strolled up from the Underground. Meeting the light of the sun finally.

Toriel smiled holding the child's hand, Frisk was more than ready to begin life on the surface again. This time they had a real family, now they were ready to live, ready to live a new life. Ready to begin a new chapter and a new adventure.

The monsters were incredibly excited. "As soon as I get up there, I'm gonna get myself a personal gym!" Undyne said proudly.

Alphys began talking about what she'd do. "W-well I'm gon-gonna find some more m-movies to watch!"

Papyrus was next: "WELL AS SOON AS WE ENTER THE SURFACE I WILL SIGN MYSELF UP FOR WORLD CHAMPION CHEF! NYEH HEEHEHE!"

Sans shrugged. "i'll probs get into the comedy business, or not"

Asgore was next. "I don't suppose I'll be able to get myself a gardening career"

Toriel spoke soon after: "I hope the humans will except me into a school, I would love to teach human children!"

Frisk smiled. Things were certainly looking bright for the future.

Frisk was in front, they wanted to make a good first impression with the humans.

Suddenly as soon as they saw the surface clear as day... They stopped smiling, their heart stopped, they were in shock.

Then everyone else gasped and was in the same shock.

Papyrus looked out to the horizon in confusion. "WH-WHAT WHERE ARE ALL THE HUMANS?"

Alphy's claws covered her face in horror. "Oh n-no I-it c-c-can't b-be"

Undyne looked at her confused. "What-what is it?"

Alphys saw what was left or the surface.

Toriel and Asgore finally met up with the two monsters. Sans was trailing behind.

Toriel gasped in shock. She covered her mouth.

Asgore's eyes widened in shock as well. "Wait... Where are the humans?"

Alphys looked grimly at the Monster king. "I-I-I'm afraid... They're... Dead.

Everyone's eyes widened at that and they turned to Alphys confused and scared.

"WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN "DEAD?" THEY MUST BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE"

Alphys looked ahead to a building that seemed like there was a bite taken out of it.

"S-something m-must've happened while we were Underground..."

Everyone silently viewed the remains of a human town, there was debris of broken building parts and vehicles as fragile as powder. The sky was a dull brown, dusted by clouds of pollution. Fire burning off of what once were trees.

Charred houses and decaying apartments.  
The sun shone brightly like a ray of fire. The wind became fierce and dusty.

Toriel held her breath. Her shock was mostly around how Frisk was feeling... She could see the sadness from their posture, she couldn't bare the thought of Frisk having seen the surface for how it really was... But alas she was too late.

Everyone's hopes drifted into nothing. Without a warning Frisk began running down to the town, Toriel and the others chased after them.

"Frisk! Come back!"

Frisk found themselves staring at a decayed DVD store.

Papyrus was bewildered. "NO THE HUMANS MUST BE HIDING."

Asgore lifted his foot as a hee noticed a strange box-like object. It had a symbol of a half chewed apple, and it opened like a folder, there was file opened on the screen, It displayed the words: "The day of the bombing"

Asgore picked up the lap top. "Everyone I found this" he showed the computer to the group. Udyne grabbed the machine from his paws. "Wait... The day of the bombing?" She read aloud.

Toriel grabbed the computer clicking on the file. As it played a recording.

"I heard them falling last night, the government is trying their best to prevent danger to anyone.. My daughter told me she was scared: I didn't know what to do, so I hugged her tightly not letting go.

Then without a warning a blinding flash of light brightened the entire bunker. We were terrified."

Toriel clicked on the next file labeled: "Escape" the date on this file seemed to come before the last file.

"I heard it moving again... I don't know if it was just my imagination but... I swear I heard it again.

The government said they'd try to track it down, but if they can't, it could be the end..."

The next file displayed the words: "Help me"  
Toriel reluctantly opened the file.

"What's happening to me? I can't think of anything any more... It seems as if everyone is trying too hard to avoid it. But for some reason I want them to stay... I don't understand it! Someone... Help me!"

Alphys was getting bad vibes from these recordings.

Toriel looked at everyone hesitantly before playing the next recording. This one was labeled: "Bomb"

"Well this is it. Time to get into our bunkers and let this horror go to rest, I'm certain they'll all be dead before the bomb's shockwaves hit the bunkers.. We have to destroy them! We have to! Or humanity will perish... Was this the work of the monsters? I doubt it, after all,this nightmare was manmade."

Everyone looked at one another before turning back to listen to the next recording. "My darling" was the title of the next file.

It sounded like a man was out of breath.

"Darling... If you're alive... Please know that I love you. And so did your mother. I cannot see you anymore, I'm becoming one of "them" So I wish you all the best, Darling... I love you... Goodbye"

Toriel almost shed tears as did some of the other monsters. She finally opened the last recording. This one labeled. "I'm sorry"

It sounded like a man was out of breath trapped inside a room.

"It isn't looking good for me... Darling, I will try my best to keep you safe, even if it means I have to die. Please try to understand...I- (In the middle of the recording is a shriek unlike anything ever heard. (A loud bang follows startling the group as the banging seems to interrupt the man's recording.

The man yells out a battle cry, and the next noises are screams of the man in pain, and a watery growl. The recording cuts off with the men bellowing "Stay away from me you-"

Then silence.

The group could only stare in shock.

Toriel gasped seeing one last tape that had been put in the delete folder. It was untitled.

This recording had a video feed.

It was a security camera of a supermarket at night.

The camera panned making a loud sound panning toward the left side slowly displaying a dark room with visible boxes of something.

The camera panned right displaying a static screen lighting up the area. The camera panned back to the left displaying the boxes again, but in a flash something shadowing above displayed on the video feed and disappeared.

The group gasped.

The video feed cut off displaying nothing but static with a quiet background noise of... Growling and screaming.

The growling and screaming suddenly came accompanied by sounds of limbs being torn apart, spraying and bone breaking sounds mixed with screams of agony and monstrous slobbery growls.

Everyone was startled by the horrific sounds.

Undyne looked around the building they were near by. She narrowed her eye looking at a torn up poster.

The poser displayed the words:  
"This is the future!" in big writing with a picture of a human with a light bulb over his head.

The poster had small writing at the bottom, Alphys looked close to the small writing.

"Finally we have done it! The future of the human race, we are ready!"

Alphys looked at Undyne worryingly. "Wh-what did they do?" she asked (rhetorically)

Undyne hummed in thought looking at the picture again.

Sans made his way over to the poster.

With the rest of the monsters:  
Napstablook wondered in sadness "Ohhhh... Humans... They... Hate me... Ohhh well" The ghost murmured before bumping into a building. He sighed looking at the building. Doggo sniffed around, he couldn't find a single thing moving!

He barked sensing movement around a ghost. Doggo opened his beady eyes looking at the building in confusion, the logo was moving in the wind.

"What is that?" he barked alert.

Mettaton was devastated. "what? There are no humans up here to entertain?!" he gasped.

Asgore began wondering around, something was really wrong... He had to find something.. He began to imagine he had destroyed the entire human race..  
He shook his head, he hadn't even absorbed the souls, how could he destroy it?

The monster king gasped hearing a loud noise as a TV turned on in front of him.  
Little did he know the tv was broadcasting a larger screen right in front of everyone.

Asgore turned his head in confusion. "Looks like some kind of human television program." he commented to himself.

A blast of a jingle sounded through the massive TV. "USA news!"

Papyrus clapped in awe at the program. "OH GOODIE A TELEVISION PROGRAM!"

Sans walked back to watch the "program" along with Alphys and Undyne as well as the majority of monsters.

Toriel held Frisk's hand in worry. She was scared. She was scared for them. How would they be feeling right now? Knowing everything they knew a long time ago, was... Gone.

"Good evening we have a breaking news report."

"The American government has announced the arrival of a new future!

Q the future of discovery: today a team of scientists created an indestructible cure for every disease existing.

Shots have been appointed for students and adults all over the globe! Could this be the end of sickness?"

The news feed cuts off presenting another news feed about sports.

"Having the most amazing cure in mankind's history, it even is found to work on animals!

A few of the race horses have been sick and on deathbed, but we inserted the cure inside them, and they haven't been sick since! What is the secret to this cure?"

The news cut off to a different segment looking to be months later.

The news anchor looked stern.

"Earth's most invincible cure has been given the blame for the mysterious deaths or 300 people in Las Vegas. Suspects say they found a family lying on the floor, blood everywhere around the room.


End file.
